


Discord: Una relación de no tan larga distancia

by EminentLifeform



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Social Anxiety, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EminentLifeform/pseuds/EminentLifeform
Summary: Oh, ¿Pero quién dijo que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan?





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot.

Ella es esa persona con suficientes amigos como para no ser llamada una inadaptada social. Aunque su caracter iracundo, su sarcasmo y su aura de superioridad contra aquellos que ella denominaba imbeciles decian lo contrario, Peridot no era una mala persona.

Tenía ojos azules, cubiertos por lentes cuadrados que le daban esa aura Hipster que había pasado de moda hace un par de años ya. Tenía cabello corto, casi siempre peinado hacia arriba intentando lo imposible; verse más alta. 

De todas maneras, Peridot jamás ha sido esencialmente buena al momento de socializar, nunca haciendo el primer movimiento para entablar una conversación, manteniendose en silencio en ocasiones donde chachara era esencial para matar el tiempo. Esas situaciones han dejado entre la gente que ve a menudo a Peridot como una persona capaz de incomodar a cualquiera. Su falta de capacidad de interactuar bien socialmente le había costado varios malos momentos, llegando al punto en el cual la mayoría de sus amigos actuales la habían odiado alguna vez.

Pero bien se dice que del amor al odio hay un paso, y con un poco de ayuda del prodigioso Steven Universe sus habilidades sociales habían crecido lo suficiente como para ser una persona soportable si es que llegabas a aguantarla hasta ser capaz de ver su lado suave. Gracias a Steven, Peridot había sido capaz de encajar en su grupo de amigos lo suficiente como para que ellas, Amatista, Perla y Garnet, le ofrecieran alojamiento cuando necesitó irse de su casa para poder vivir más cerca de su universidad cuando su madre la desalojó el día en que rechazó una beca en Informática en la más ostentosa de las universidades por querer perseguir en cambio Bellas Artes. 

Toda su vida ella había sido criada con el objetivo de ser alguien de renombre. En cuanto su madre notó su habilidad con las computadoras inmediatamente le dió su apoyo, consiguiendo así desde los inicios de su pre-adolescencia un conocimiento abundante sobre computadores y hardware. En casa de su madre no había electrónico que Peridot no hubiera desarmado y vuelto a armar. Y su madre, cegada en la idea de que Peridot podría ser una Ingeniera en Informática en algún momento de su vida - llenandolas a ambas de dinero - constantemente traía a casa piezas de tecnología para fomentar el interés de Peridot en estos.

Y Peridot se sentía feliz con esa ayuda. De todas maneras, era su hobby favorito.

Pero no era nada más que eso, un hobby.

Así como tanto le gustaba tener en sus manos la tecnología de punta que su madre le conseguía, Peridot también amaba las plantas y el arte.

Y la cara de su madre cuando Peridot le contó que, el día en que se fue a inscribir en la universidad en vez de seleccionar la Universidad del Planeta Madre que le había ofrecido una escolaridad pagada al 100% por sus notas sobresalientes en la secundaria había sido desechada para escoger en cambio el Instituto profesional Cuarzo de Arte, todavía estaba grabada en su memoria. Podía sentir en su retina la cara de su madre, como la taza de té se le caía de las manos, y como su cara que siempre estaba serena se transformaba en una dura. Sus ojos casi desorbitados, su boca fruncida, su cuello estirándose hacia atrás. 

Una mueca divertida se asomó en los labios de Peridot. Jamás realmente supo que su madre había estado toda su vida tratando de moldearla para ser la hija perfecta que ella quería, pero ahora que lo sabía no podía evitar sentir felilcidad por ir en contra de lo que su madre planeó. Porque jamás dudó en hacer lo que ella decía, pero cuando en sus manos se encontraba la matrícula a ese instituto pudo sentir como iba en dirección correcta por decisión propia por primera vez en su vida.

Aunque todavía quedaba una incognita. Su ansiedad social enmascarada con la actitud de una persona que se enojaba fácil necesitaba una solución.

Pero como una solución era dificil de encontrar con una vida universtiaria, lo que Peridot podía permitirse en ese momento era una distracción a su introvertidad, un puente entre ella y la interacción social;

La internet. Las redes sociales. Los videojuegos competitivos.

Vagando por internet Peridot encontró una aplicación que, adecuadamente, combinaba esas tres actividades. Su nombre era Discord. Era una maravilla. Era Skype pero con menor uso de RAM. Era el Raidcall de la generación Z. Un TS3 simplificado.

Y era bastante fácil encontrar grupos activos de gente constantemente hablando. Gente con nicknames basados en sus personajes de anime favoritos, o gente cuyos nombres eran tan ofensivos como graciosos. O, como Peridot, gente con nombres que de ser seudonimos profesionales caerían en lo sofisticado.

Ese fue el inicio de Peridot en Discord. O mejor dicho, de PiercysCanonKing#3523, como su nickname en la aplicación dictaba. Así era como, durante alrededor de un año, Peridot se mantuvo activa en servidores dedicados al Gaming, o donde sea que hubiera un canal dedicado a buscar compañeros para jugar partidas en los videojuegos de moda de la temporada.

Jamás faltaba aquella persona que estuviera buscando un compañero con el cual iniciarse en algun juego nuevo, o que se había comprado recientemente y no quería pasar por el aburrimiento de tener que subir de nivel asi que buscaban a alguien de mayor nivel que les ayudara a ganar experiencia rapidamente. 

Peridot siempre era de las primeras en responder a aquellas invitaciones, siempre que tenía tiempo y siempre que no tenía. Cuando no tenía, enviaba mensajes privados a aquellas personas y les daba tips para aprovecharse de bugs, glitches o exploits para ganar ventaja. Muchas veces eran apreciados, otras veces no, pero siempre le respondían de manera vaga, un ''Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!'' o simplemente la dejaban en leído.

Porque, aunque el ser un rostro anónimo en Internet ayudaba a Peridot a expresarse mejor, esto no había hecho nada por conseguirle más amigos. 

Aunque ella haya pasado todo el año jugando con múltiples personas en incontables partidas usando la dichosa aplicación ninguna se había dado el tiempo de hablar con ella. Mucho menos quedarse y formar una amistad.

Bueno, casi ninguna.

Solo una persona se había quedado. La persona con el nickname más genérico que se podría encontrar en un servidor Inglés lleno de gente cuyos nombres eran mezclas extrañas de insultos y juegos de palabras.

''Bob,'' Recordó Peridot el viejo nombre que había leído esa madrugada mientras buscaba información sobre un hardware que debía reparar. También, perdiendose en sus pensamientos, comenzó a recordar esa primera vez que comenzaron a hablar. La notificación del canal de Gaming de un servidor con gente en su mayoría de habla inglesa apareció en la esquina inferior derecha de su monitor principal. Solo bastó un movimiento casi automatizado de su subconsciente para que la aplicación apareciera en su segundo monitor al hacer click en la notificación.

Era un mensaje vago. Se notaba que fue escrito a la rápida. Peridot alzó una ceja.

_League of Legends. NA. Main adc ranked duo bot. Plat 2. Join VC._

**Bob _sent today at 2:03 AM_**

Necesitaba un Soporte, probablemente, y al ser más de las 2 de la mañana ya no se podía confiar en aquellos engendros que salían en Solo Queue. Y si era de Norteamerica, probablemente era incluso más tarde.

''Supongo que hoy no dormiré,'' Dijo para ella misma, abriendo League of Legends, cambiando la región de LAS a NA. Luego de introducir sus datos y ver como el inicio del cliente aparecía, comenzó a buscar entre los múltiples canales de voz hasta encontrar al tal Bob en un canal donde estaba solo. Soltó un suspiro. Incluso luego de un año hablando con variadas personalidades de desconocidos en internet, le seguía causando pavor el hablar usando su voz. '' De todas maneras no quería ayudar a limpiar a Perla mañana... ''

Se tomó un momento más para respirar, y entró al chat de voz.

Esperó un momento para ver si la persona hablaba, pero parecía estar ocupada tecleando algo con vigorosidad. Titubeando, decidió, por primera vez, ser ella quien hablase primero.

'' _Bob... American I suppose?_ '' Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que su acento en inglés fuera marcado, arrastrando las S de la última palabra.

La persona dejó de teclear. Unos segundos despues, una risa gangosa podía ser escuchada.

Peridot notó que el microfono que estaba usando era probablemente el de un notebook y no uno con filtro como el de ella. Podía escuchar claramente la saturación y el ruido de fondo provocado por la mala calidad del micrófono.

''¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer?'' Una voz femenina habló. Se notaba el sarcasmo en su tono, y el rojo se le subió rápidamente a las mejillas a la pobre rubia.

'' ¡Hey! ¡Podrí- Pod- Podrías haber... Haber especificado que hablabas español! '' Su voz inmediatamente demostró su nerviosismo y avergonzamiento.

'' Es más divertido así, además, '' Hizo una pausa. Todavía se seguía riendo entre dientes y eso le impedía hablar. '' Si revisas mis roles veras que tengo el rol de hispanohablante. No es tan díficil, niña rata. ''

''Niña rata - ¿¡Me estás diciendo niña rata a mí!? '' Dijo en un chillido.

Una carcajada alargada estalló en los audifonos de Peridot. 

''Me acabas de comprobar que eres una niña rata. ¿Cuantos años tienes, niña? ¿Como 14?'' Intentó adivinar Bob con una risa burlona de por medio. Peridot estaba enfurecida, y lo único que le quedaba en su control era la idea de defender su honor.

'' ¿¡14!? ¡Tengo 17! Es más - ¡En dos meses más cumpliré los 18!'' Dijo juntando el poco orgullo que le quedaba luego del corto intercambio de palabras que lo había casi destruido.

Un par de golpes en su puerta la sacaron momentaneamente de su trance de enojo.

'' Peridot, si vas a jugar a esta hora, POR FAVOR mantente en silencio. ¡Steven tiene escuela mañana!''

Mordiendose la lengua, Peridot hizo un sonido afirmativo. La persona, Bob, se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento, pero Peridot podía asegurar que había escuchado todo.

''Pfft, '' Fue el inicio de otra ronda de carcajadas, '' Oh! No! Me voy a - '' Su risa no paraba, ni siquiera los gruñidos de Peridot eran capaces de hacerla parar.

Tardó unos segundos en dejar de reírse, parar y continuar hablando entre carcajadas.

'' Oh - Oh por - '' Se rió una vez más, tratando de juntar las palabras necesarias para formar la frase que necesitaba decir, '' Por Dios, dime tu nombre en el LoL, a ver si me supporteas lo suficientemente bien como para olvidarme que eres patética. ''

'' Yo - Yo no soy - ¡Ugh! '' Con frustración subiendo por sus nudillos, escribió su nickname como mensaje privado a Bob. Esta se tomó un momento para buscarlo, soltando un silbido.

'' Diamante 5? No está mal. Son tan malos que no me costará nada subir esta cuenta. ''

'' ¿Subir? '' Procesando la información y aceptando la invitación a la partida, Peridot preguntó curiosamente, '' ¿Estás smurfeando?''

'' Nope, '' Dijo alargando la O. ''Estoy elo boosteando. Un idiota me pagó por subir su cuenta de división. Lo que no sabe es que bajará denuevo porque es malísimo. Pronto me pedirá denuevo que lo haga otra vez. ''

'' Pero - ''

'' En teoría es ilegal, lo sé. ''

'' ¿Entonces? ¡Podrían banear mi cuenta!'' La verdad no le importaba perder la cuenta por que se le hiciera dificil volver a subir de división. No era su única cuenta. Pero había invertido dinero. ¿Que qué clase de idiota compra cosas en un videojuego? Pues Peridot. 

'' Serás mi complice. Si te banean, mandaré un ticket al soporte alegando que no tenías idea

Un gruñido que cumplió la función de afirmación salió de la garganta de Peridot. Y eso fue suficiente para Bob.

Y así comenzaron a hablar. Muchas veces quedándose hasta tarde los días de semana para terminar misiones en aquel dichoso juego, y eventualmente expandiéndose a otros juegos. Se habían conocido en noviembre, y para Diciembre Peridot ya había aprendido varias cosas de Bob. O mejor dicho, Lazuli, como había dejado que solo ella la llamase.

Y, equivalentemente, ella le decía Peridot.

Cuando se acercaba la navidad, Peridot pensó que sería un bonito detalle regalarle un videojuego a Lazuli. De todas maneras, podía gastar el dinero que su madre le daba (no por gusto, sino porque es ilegal no hacerlo) en lo que ella quisiera. Y como todo adolescente estúpido, terminó comprándole el GTA 5 - Lo cual fue una idiotez, ya que Lazuli, al estar quizás un poco más en contacto con el término ''ahorrar'' sabía que en navidad Steam hacía rebajas, y se compró el juego para ella misma el 25 de Diciembre. Al igual que Peridot.

Al final, Peridot se quedó con la copia que Lazuli compró y Lazuli con la de Peridot.

Pasaron los días, y se acercaba el 11 de Enero. El cumpleaños de Peridot.

Ese día, pasaron hablando durante más de 8 horas seguidas. Y aprendieron mucho mutuamente. Lazuli aprendió sobre la ansiedad social de Peridot - la cual era obvia, pero se sentía privilegiada porque la rubia fuera capaz de admitirlo frente a ella. Peridot, en cambio, aprendió que ambas iban a perseguir Bellas Artes. A ninguna se le ocurrió preguntar en que universidad.

Entre tú y yo, lector, creo que ambos sabemos que Lapis Lazuli y Peridot asistirían durante el mismo año al Instituto profesional Cuarzo de Arte. Mucho menos se preguntaron donde vivían. Tampoco poseían el conocimiento de que vivían a solo unas casas de distancia.

Pero de todas maneras, coincidieron en que querían hacer lo mismo cuando Lazuli cumpliera 21 años en tres meses más.

Con esa promesa, el corazón roto que Lapis Lazuli había intentado llenar con una partida de LoL esa madrugada de Noviembre comenzó a sentir como el calor lo rodeaba denuevo. Peridot sintió que podía confiar en alguien incondicionalmente. 

Pero el anonimato de la Internet tiene un precio. Y ese precio será una tortura para ambas en un par de meses.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ansiedad. En muchas formas y colores.

Aprender sobre otra persona es una experiencia que conlleva confianza incondicional. Peridot y Lapis pasaron los últimos meses aprendiendo la una de la otra con la paciencia que la gente tenía durante las vacaciones. Pasaron rápidamente de saber datos vagos a aprender las rutinas diarias, siendo en los últimos días de febrero que el aprender por curiosidad pasó a ser una necesidad. La necesidad de conocer los gustos y los disgustos de la otra para evitar tocar temas incomodos o lastimarse por accidente al decir algo incorrecto.

Peridot aprendió que _Lazuli_ había pasado por una relación tóxica que duró demasiado tiempo y que la lastimó lo suficiente como para querer cambiarse de país. Supo que era una relación llena de insultos, de agresión tanto física como verbal, que había dejado más de una marca en su cuerpo y en su mente. Desde que Peridot comprendió esa situación no podía insultarla de la misma manera que hacía. Su pared de insolencia y agresividad se destruyó al comprender que no podía seguir siendo agresiva con ella. O al menos su conciencia no la dejaría ser así luego de informarse de su situación. Desde el inicio de su amistad Peridot reaccionaba a todo lo que Lazuli le decía con insultos sarcásticos los cuales ella solía responder de la misma manera, pero ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo podía hablarle de la misma manera en la que alguien lo hizo?

No podía. Y eso le causó el cambiar su forma de hablar.

Lapis no pudo evitar notar su cambio. Jamás le señaló que se había dado cuenta de su cambio, porque eso no era normal en ella. Cualquier persona que conociera a Lapis Lazuli notaría que ese comportamiento era impensable viniendo de ella. Lapis Lazuli era incapaz de preocuparse lo suficiente de alguien como para notar como sus acciones dejaban de ser las mismas que antes y cambiaban a una forma de ser diferente.

Los cambios son importantes, pero a veces los cambios eran iniciados abruptamente. Como con Peridot y una pantalla azul.

Peridot miró con impaciencia el monitor de su computador. La pantalla azul y la cara triste informándole que algo había salido mal.

‘’ Bueno… ‘’ Leyendo el código de error y rápidamente escribiéndolo en Google en su teléfono, comprendió la razón de inmediato, ‘’Quizás no debería haber overclockeado el procesador por tanto tiempo… ‘’ Dijo apagando la pantalla del computador, buscando con la vista un destornillador encima de su escritorio, que al ser encontrado fue tomado con su mano izquierda.

Tomó un respiro hondo, y comenzó a hablar.

‘’ ¡Como siempre digo!’’ Habló para ella misma, ‘’ mejor tener la torre sobre el escritorio, ‘’ Dijo apuntando con su mano libre su computador, ‘’ Mejor ventilación, ‘’ Desconectó el cable de poder, viendo como el RGB instalado en el gabinete se apagaba. ‘’ Puedo ver lo que construí, ‘’ Afirmando la torre con su mano derecha y desatornillando el ventilador con la izquierda, ‘’ Además de simplificar el desensamblaje. ‘’

Un clic placentero anunció que el ventilador había salido de su lugar satisfactoriamente. Sacando el procesador de su lugar y examinándolo de cerca confirmó su teoría, en principio por el olor a quemado que emanaba del objeto, y en luego al revisar la parte trasera vio como estaba achicharrado en ciertas partes.

‘’ No necesitamos ninguna prueba para comprobar que, en efecto, el procesador está frito. ‘’ Su voz aumentó en volumen, tomando el procesador en sus manos y mostrándolo a una cámara invisible. ‘’ Está muerto, quemado y con su vida útil completada. Lo que ahora deberíamos proceder a hacer sería – ‘’

Una risa nasal hizo que Peridot saliera de su estado de ensoñación. Dándose vuelta vio un par de ojos burlones que complementaban el sarcasmo que la cara de su compañera de casa, Amatista, demostraba al haberse entretenido al ver el pequeño acto que Peridot había estado haciendo antes de su aparición.

‘’ – deberíamos comprar… - Deberíamos… ‘’ La presencia de Amatista la desconcertó, rompiendo su cadena de pensamientos. ‘’… Un nuevo procesador… ‘’

‘’ ¿Por fin decidiste crearte un canal de YouTube? ‘’ Su risa nasal invadió la habitación otra vez, generando que Peridot gruñera hastiada. ‘’ Eres una nerd. ‘’

Amatista caminó hacía Peridot con paso despreocupado mortificando a su compañera. ‘’ No te di autorización para entrar, Amatista. ‘’

‘’ No es como si necesitara tu permiso. ‘’

Su tono de voz burlón hizo que Peridot perdiera interés en tratar de razonar con ella.

‘’ Si tan solo buscas burlarte de mí,’’ Su mano libre apunto el procesador que aun sostenía, ‘’ Tengo un i7-8700K que reemplazar.’’

Amatista asintió, su cara lentamente moldeándose en una expresión de confusión. ‘’ Si te soy sincera no tengo idea que es un… ‘’ Con sus manos gesticuló al objeto que Peridot tenía, ‘’… Eso.’’

Llevando su meñique a su oído y levantando sus cejas de forma despreocupada, Amatista dio a conocer su incomprensión sobre el tema. Vio como Peridot se aislaba de la conversación abriendo una aplicación en su teléfono y buscando algo en su interfaz. Pasó unos momentos mirando desinteresada como Peridot recorría la aplicación, y fue capaz de notar como su expresión pasaba de ser un ceño fruncido a una que se deleitaba por lo que veía al frente suyo.

‘’ I9-9900K… ‘’ Pudo escucharla divagar, ‘’ A muy bajo precio y sin daños visibles. Con cooler de stock, pero yo ya tengo un Aorus… ¡Es perfecto! ‘’ Su mirada parecía brillar, haciendo que Amatista fuera incapaz de mantener algo que no fuera una sonrisa en su rostro.

‘’ A veces siento que Steven te influencia demasiado. ‘’ Escuchando eso Peridot volteó velozmente hacia ella, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas y la vergüenza presente en sus facciones. ‘’ ¡No te puedo mentir! Te ha hecho suave.’’

‘’ ¡Amatista! No – ‘’

‘’ Calma, me refiero a que, heh – ‘’ Se llevó la mano a la frente, riéndose en voz baja. ‘’ Steven brilla cuando actúa así de tierno. Acabas de hacer lo mismo. ‘’ Señaló solo para que su risa fuera cortada por una zapatilla que voló en su dirección. ‘’ ¡Ok! ¡Ok! No soportas – ¡Hey! Casi me llega el – ‘’ Peridot se levantó de su asiento luego de tirar una segunda zapatilla en su dirección y con su mirada en el suelo comenzó a empujar a Amatista fuera de su habitación. ‘’ Bien, comprendo, lo recuerdo, no soportas los cumplidos. ‘’

‘’ ¡Solo vete! ‘’

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Amatista dejó la habitación por la insistencia de Peridot. No podía negarle nada. No a la protegida de Steven.

Peridot copió su acción de rodar los ojos. Cerrando la puerta volcó toda su atención en el anuncio que aparecía en su teléfono. Su salvación, para su suerte, se encontraba a tan solo un par de casas de ella. Un procesador de mayor gama, que, aunque era de segunda mano, no se veía en mal estado como el de ella que había muerto hace unos minutos.

Pero, en primer lugar, necesitaba avisarle a Lazuli que estaría ausente por el resto del día. Saliendo de la aplicación de donde compraría el nuevo procesador y abriendo Discord, comenzó a escribir.

**–**

Lapis Lazuli sintió la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios instantáneamente, demasiado rápido como que para ella procesara la acción y entendiera que era raro para ella sonreír por algo así. Dejó en el mesón de la cocina la caja que traía en sus brazos, sacando su teléfono para leer el mensaje, que sabia desde el fondo de su corazón que era de Peridot. Acostándose en un roñoso sillón individual, comprobó que el mensaje era en efecto de ella.

**PiercysCanonKing _sent today at 9:24 AM_**

_Niña rata_

_Tuve problemas con mi pc y durante hoy iré a comprar un repuesto_

_También debo ir a ver algo al instituto_

_Ya sabes, empiezo en una semana y necesito conocer el lugar y tal_

Su sonrisa se transformó en un puchero. Hoy era uno de sus últimos días libres antes de empezar el instituto, y que Peridot se preocupara tanto de eso era un constante recordatorio de que ya no tendrían tanto tiempo juntas.

**Bob _sent today at 9:24 AM_**

_oh, entiendo_

_yo tengo que hacer algo igual_

**PiercysCanonKing _sent today at 9:24 AM_**

_Algo importante?_

**Bob _sent today at 9:25 AM_**

_deshacerme de cosas de esa idiota, ya sabes, mi ex_

_cuando dejé su casa quise dejarle la mayor cantidad de inconveniencias, y me traje cosas desde solo un calcetín de cada par a una caja que recién había recibido por correo_

**PiercysCanonKing _sent today at 9:25 AM_**

_Me gustaría escucharte hablar mierda de ella otra vez. Pero ya debo ir a ver lo del repuesto_

_Te hablo apenas tenga tiempo_

Antes de que Lapis fuera capaz de responder el estado de Peridot pasó a desconectado.

La sonrisa de Lapis cayó rápidamente. La soledad se almacenó en su pecho como si algo se hubiera estancado apenas pensar en que pasaría la mayoría del día sin Peridot. Algo que Lapis no podía negar es que su felicidad se había vuelto dependiente de la presencia de su compañera. De todas maneras, no necesitaba negarlo, ¿A quién se lo iba a negar? ¿A Jasper? ¿A la señora a la que le arrendaba el departamento? ¿Steven?

No tenía a nadie a quien realmente negárselo. No era solitaria porque le gustase dar ese aire misterioso – que era natural en ella – o porque la gente no le gustara.

Simplemente no podía congeniar normalmente con las personas por mas que lo intentase. Una de las pocas veces que fue capaz de hacerlo fue con Jasper, pero terminó malinterpretando una relación completamente, generando un ambiente toxico entra ella y Jasper. Un suspiro salió del fondo de su garganta emborronado de desesperación. No le gustaba acordarse de Ja – de ella. Fue una mala experiencia donde tocó fondo y conoció lo peor de sí misma.

Lapis llevó su mano a su pecho, en el centro, sintiendo su corazón agitarse. Su respiración se aceleró, apretando sus dientes y tomando bocanadas de aire. Sus músculos se tensaron y el tiempo pareció dejar de existir. Solo era ella, un ataque de ansiedad y el golpeo incesante de su corazón en sus oídos.

Una oleada de soledad inundó el pecho de Lapis Lazuli. Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, y el cuerpo se le hundía en el sillón. Con los ojos abiertos contempló el techo con apatía comenzando a escalar por su nuca hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El cuerpo de Lapis había pasado de pesar tan solo sesenta kilos a una tonelada.

Respiraba pesadamente, concentrada en llevar aire a su cerebro para evitar pensar demasiado en Jasper. En como Jasper la trataba, en como ella trataba a Jasper, sus peleas y sus diferencias que las llevaron a ambas a un punto de quiebre del que Lapis apenas había empezado a recuperarse.

Jasper, era un caso diferente. La ultima vez que escuchó de ella fue de parte de su ex – casero del departamento donde Jasper y ella vivieron por un breve tiempo antes de ser incapaces de soportarse. Él le había llamado quejándose del estado en que aquel departamento barato había quedado; el papel de las paredes destrozado, adornado con marcas de golpes y rasguños. Todo eso había sido obra de Jasper, así que con un suspiro le respondió que había dejado la casa hace días y que no se haría cargo por la condición, ya que el contrato de arriendo había estado a nombre de Jasper, y no de ella. Luego bloqueó el número, negando la posibilidad de escuchar sobre su Ex más. Lo que menos quería era hacerse cargo de los problemas de Jasper por ella. No más.

Lapis respiró hondo, exhalando con suavidad, había fallado en su tarea de desviar su mente de Jasper. Y para colmo, el golpeteo aún estaba ahí, parecía lejano, pero era perpetuo. Ya no estaba siendo originado en sus tímpanos, sino que podía ser escuchado con un ritmo diferente al compás que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cuando su corazón se aceleraba en un ataque de ansiedad.

Demoró poco en darse cuenta de que el sonido era, en vez de sus latidos acelerados, el golpe de la puerta siendo golpeada frenéticamente por alguien que quizás había esperado afuera de su casa durante todo el periodo que duró su estado ansioso.

 _Perdí la noción del tiempo_ , pensó levantándose del sillón estirando sus extremidades para conseguir recuperar la sensibilidad que le había causado el estar rígida durante tanto tiempo.

Caminó hacia la puerta sin molestarse en arreglar su cabello o en forzar una sonrisa. Al abrir la puerta, una molesta _niña rubia_ se encontró cara a cara con – con una cara de mierda.

**-**

La persona en frente de Peridot se veía destrozada. En sus mejillas las marcas de lagrimas secas no pasaban desapercibidas contra sus ojeras y ojos rojos. Su cabello, de color negro, brillaba por la grasa que indicaba que no se había bañado en varios días. Todo su aspecto gritaba depresión y descuido.

‘’ ¿Qué? ‘’ Su voz fue rasposa, grosera. ‘’ No me interesa comprar nada de lo que estés vendiendo.’’

Peridot se quedó en blanco. Nadie la conocía por ser una persona callada, mucho menos que se quedara sin algo que decir. Pero eso la tomó por sorpresa y le pegó en el estómago.

‘’ ¿Golpeaste a mi puerta por nada? ‘’ _Si, Peridot, ¿Te preparaste mentalmente para esta interacción social por tanto tiempo para nada?_

Lapis pudo notar como Peridot tragó saliva, abriendo su boca de forma dramática antes de hablar.

‘’ No, yo – ‘’ Sacó su teléfono y lo desbloqueó con su huella, mostrando el anuncio del procesador que ella había venido a buscar.

‘’ Ah, eres tú – Eres una niña, esperaba una adulta. ‘’

Peridot rodó sus ojos, ‘’ Soy baja, gracias, pero no, tengo – ‘’

‘’ ¿Sabes? ‘’ Lapis la cortó, ‘’ La verdad es que no me importa. Si trajiste el dinero puedes llevarte el paquete. ‘’

La boca de Peridot se cerró drásticamente. El tono que Lapis usó fue suficiente como para desconcertar a Peridot y a cualquier intención que ella pudiese tener de socializar más con su vendedora, ni siquiera avanzando cuando Lapis le indicó con su mano que entrara a su casa. En cambio, esperó en el pasillo que daba al ascensor (y este, a la entrada del departamento.) Mientras que escuchaba como la persona que la había degradado verbalmente en un par de palabras caminaba alrededor de su departamento, su mente no dejó de divagar en que ahora podría estar en su habitación hablando con Lazuli.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que llegase a comprender que su mente estaba constantemente yendo a Lazuli. Si su micrófono no fuera basura, pensaría en su tono de voz, pero por ahora tan solo podía pensar en como siempre estaba dispuesta a pasar tiempo con ella. Muchas veces había cancelado planes por hablar con Lazuli, y ella siempre estaba ahí, para escucharla, para calmarla, para hacerla reír.

En su estado de ensoñación, sonrió al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Lazuli.

De una persona que insistía en mantenerse anónima. Una persona con sentido del humor negro y que era demasiado grosera en situaciones donde no era necesario serlo. Pero su forma de ser, el como cambiaba para no causar la misma reacción que normalmente causaba era algo que debió admitir, la volvía loca.

Peridot estaba soñando despierta. Se veía en como sus ojos divagaban en el suelo mientras tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Al volver, Lapis notó la sonrisa en la cara de su compradora. No pudo evitar pensar en que sus ojos destellaban de manera que le daban ganas de sonreír también. Se sonrojó al pensamiento.

 _Una lesbiana inútil, eso es lo que eres, Lapis Lazuli,_ Pensó tosiendo, tanto para llamar la atención de Peridot como para tener una excusa para taparse el rostro con su mano por un momento.

‘’ Oh – ‘’ Dijo Peridot ‘’ ¿Has estado ahí por mucho tiempo? Lo siento, me pasa seguido, es – ‘’

‘’ Ten. ‘’ La cortó otra vez. El paquete estaba mal envuelto en una bolsa de papel. Peridot lo tomó casi con desesperación, lo abrió con rapidez, notando, para su tranquilidad, que bajo el papel había una bolsa antiestática y el procesador estaba en su funda de plástico.

‘’ Estrellas – Creí que estaría en peor estado, es – ‘’

‘’ Desde que lo tengo está así, y cuando lo abrí para fotografiarlo lo dejé tal como estaba… ‘’ Se calló un momento, mostrando el paquete envuelto con poco cariño con un ademan de su mano, ‘’ Bueno, quizás por fuera no, pero entiendo lo básico como para saber que puede quemarse por estática. ‘’

Peridot asintió, sintiéndose más en su elemento al ver recibir un concepto tan _ñoño_ por parte de alguien que se veía como un estereotipo sacado de una de las tendencias más antiguas de Tumblr.

‘’ Bueno, ‘’ Empezó, dejándose llevar, ‘’ Todavía debo comprobar que los pines no están doblados, ya que es una pena que no tienes un sistema para probar que el procesador funciona completamente. Claro, si es que tuvieras una placa madre con un zócalo compatible, y al ver que lo vendes sin uso, dudo que lo tengas. ‘’

Lapis miró a la persona frente suyo levantando sus cejas.

‘’ Ok, mira, nerd, ‘’ Tomó con su pulgar e índice el puente de su nariz, suspirando, ‘’ Lo único que comprendí fue la palabra procesador, te dije que solo entiendo lo básico, yo solo quiero el dinero, ¿Podrías dármelo e irte? Antes de que llegaras estaba algo ocupada en mi sesión de odio contra mis decisiones. ‘’

Oh. Eso fue directo. Directo a las amígdalas de Peridot, las cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a gritar _¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Produzcan oxitocina!_ Gracias a su ansiedad.

‘’ Ah… ‘’ Sus movimientos se volvieron inseguros. Podía verse como temblaba ligeramente.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacando unos billetes que venían amarrados con una cinta adhesiva. Se los entregó a Lapis con un brazo que parecía desconocer el significado de motricidad gruesa y en cambio era la descripción andante del párkinson.

‘’ Gracias. ‘’ Sin contar los billetes, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta en la cara de Peridot.

Así, había concluido la venta de segunda mano más ansiosa e incomoda del mundo. Digna de un récord Guinness.

**-**

**Bob _sent today at 11:24 PM_**

_hey_

_espero que te haya ido bien_

_no te conectaste durante el dia supongo que todo eso del instituto te dejo cansada_

_ojala te sirva. no se que compraste, pero si compraste un procesador quizas no tienes el zocalo correcto, que se yo_

_buenas noches rata estaré aquí hasta la hora de simpere_

_siempre_

_ya sabes, 6 am, siesta hasta las 12 y luego a desayunar viendo camp pining hearts_

Lapis se llevó la mano a su cuello, haciendo crujir su nuca. Había estado conectada desde que vendió el bendito procesador.

‘’ Quizás… Quizás fui muy grosera con ella, y este es mi karma. ‘’

Suspiró, poniendo su lengua entre sus labios y haciendo un sonido. Peridot odiaba cuando hacía ese sonido, se quejaba sobre como se _saturaba_ y le _rompía los tímpanos._ Oh, como la extrañaba. Y solo había pasado un día sin hablarle.

‘’ ¿Por qué? ‘’

Se levantó de su escritorio, que consistía en una mesa plegable y una silla de playa con un cojín en el respaldo, y se acostó en su cama para pensar.

‘’ ¿Por qué me gusta tanto hablarle? ‘’

Si, ¿Por qué me gusta?

¿Me gusta?

‘’ Mierda. ‘’

Se levantó de golpe, una mano en su mejilla, cuya temperatura comenzaba a subir al tomar consciencia de sus sentimientos.

‘’ Me gusta Peridot. ‘’

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me acuerdo cuando fui a vender mi tarjeta grafica. Mido como 1.68, pero los que me la compraron eran dos tipos que se veían bien rudos y median como una cabeza más que yo. No tuve ni tiempo de revisar el dinero que me pagaron porque me intimidaron mucho(? Para mi suerte, me pagaron lo que pedia y no me timaron.

**Author's Note:**

> De haber dudas, sientanse libres de escribirlas.


End file.
